


2.8

by bonebo



Series: Kinktober '17 [8]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Deepthroating, Dubious Consent, Human Zenyatta, M/M, Monster Reaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 00:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12311427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: 8.Latex | Roleplay| Deep-Throating/Face-Sitting





	2.8

“You look like you’re lost, nomad.”

At the voice Zenyatta lifts his head up from where he’d been resting it on his knees, immediately snapping out of the light doze he’d fallen into while resting around his campfire; and as he looks around the small clearing he’d chosen to rest in for the night, at the firelight flickering off the old trees surrounding him and the inky black sky overhead, he can feel the hair along the back of his neck prickling.

“...hello?” he calls, tentative, grabbing for the staff that lies beside him, resting in the dirt next to his journal and maps. “Is someone there?”

“Not someone,” the voice answers, low and gravelly from behind him--and when Zenyatta whips around, eyes wide, he finds himself staring up at what he can only describe as a demon.

He stands at a towering nine feet tall from his cloven hooves to the tips of his jagged, bone-white horns, and his entire muscular body is shrouded in a dark mist that makes his skin look jet black. The only reprieve from the darkness are the six oval-shaped orbs nestled in the demon’s chest--Zenyatta can’t tell if they’re eyes or not, but they glow a soft, unnerving red--and as it takes a step closer Zenyatta finds his gaze drawn away from the demon’s chest and instead down, to the absolutely massive, thick cock that swings between the demon’s thick legs like a pendulum.

“I...I--”

“You _what_ , human?” The demon comes closer, his tail lashing behind him; and Zenyatta is too rooted to the spot with fright to do anything as the creature grabs for him, thick claws pricking into his skin as his chin is squeezed. “You trespassed onto my land? You dared to venture into my domain? Yes, you did. And while I will not blindly forgive these transgressions…” He trails off for a moment, and the gash in his face opens wide, bearing a huge maw full of countless sharp grey teeth. “...I will let you live, if you do what I ask of you.”

Zenyatta swallows thickly, feeling blood dribble down his chin from the demon’s razor-like claws. What choice does he have? “...what would you have me do?”

The demon chuckles and puts his free hand between his legs, adjusting the heavy weight of his low-hanging balls. 

“Suck me off, little human, and I’ll let you go.”

It’s not really a deal that has to be thought about for very long; soon Zenyatta finds himself kneeling on the dirt with the fire crackling merrily at his back and the demon’s broad hand cupping his head, his thin lips parted to let the demon’s thick cock into his mouth. It’s almost unbearably musky, this close--tastes sour and salty under the meaty hood of foreskin, and Zenyatta can feel each rope of vein as they pulse against his tongue. Under the demon’s unyielding grip and the ever-present pricking threat of his claws, Zenyatta has no choice but to accept more of the cock as it’s pushed into his mouth, making his jaws part painfully wide and starting to slip down into his throat. He can feel it stretching out his windpipe, choking him and cutting off his air, and he tries to helplessly push at the demon’s thighs for a chance to breathe.

“Take it deeper,” the demon growls, his tail curling in pleasure, the eye-like orbs on his chest glowing bright as Zenyatta’s own start to water. “Work for your life. Prove you want to live, human.”


End file.
